(S)he Didn't Tell You, Did (S)he?
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: April 14th. For Badeprompts. Prompt: "In the book of life, the answer's aren't always in the back. (Peanuts). Rated K . One-Shot.


**Dedicated to: **One of my closest guy friends, who will be moving tomorrow morning. He taught me this quote. I really feel he did.

**Summary: **April 14th. For Badeprompts. Prompt: "In the book of life, the answer's aren't always in the back. (Peanuts). Rated K+. One-Shot.

**Authors Note: **Wooh! It's me again. I'm rarely here anymore. I've been so busy, but when this showed up on my tumblr, I had to join. I chose the prompt because I absolutely love peanuts. I wasn't sure where I was going to go with this at all, but I think it turned out... quite well. The italicized parts are flashbacks of things that had happened. There kinda random things that just came to my head while writing. I also want to say this might be my last Beck and Jade story. I may or may not finish my others, but I don't think I will be writing anymore. It's just not the same with the show being cancelled. Okay, sorry for the long note, go read now!

"(S)he didn't tell you, Did (S)he?"

_**For Badeprompts.**_

"Where's Jade," Beck asked Cat. His voice seemed scared and concerned.  
"She went back to Sikowitz's classroom," Cat answered, all giggly.  
"What happened?" Tori asked.  
"She thinks I'm going to a different college... That's what Rex told her. She didn't let him finish though... I'm staying here."

Jade had to escape from everyone, and somehow found herself here. She looked around the classroom, trying to distract herself from the tears rolling down her face. Sikowitz's classroom. She couldn't believe that just an hour ago, she had graduated from this place. Standing there now, it felt so surreal. It felt almost impossible.  
She stepped in slowly from the doorway. Her black combat boot slapped against the floor, as it had done so many times before. But this time, it was different. She was no longer a student here, she was no longer an acting prodigy. She was done here, it was her chance to step in the future and make her dreams come true.  
"Babe," Beck knocked on the door, smiling slightly at her. "What are you doing?"  
He poked his head in the doorway. Jade turned around, her eyes starting to tear up.  
"I thought... When we graduated, things would be... I don't know... different." She hesitated, taking a deep breath, her voice sounding almost broken.  
In her head, she pictured Sikowitz standing on the stage in the front of the room. He was going on about something or another. Then there were those days where he would just stand there and make a total fool of himself.

_"Let's discuss acting."__  
__"What about acting?"_

For someone so foolish, so immature, and so crazy, he had taught her so much. This school had taught her so much. The days had gone by drearily, but she definitely felt as if she had accomplished everything she needed to know.  
Beck joined her and slipped his hand around her waste. "I assumed we would graduate and just know everything."  
"I thought life would be over," she looked into his eyes, trying to stop from crying. Her chest was pounding. Her heart was sinking.  
The thought of Beck going to a college far away scared her.  
"That's how I felt during our break up."

_"If I get to ten, and your not out here, I'm going home, and were over."_

A wave of sadness crashes onto Jades heart. Standing in that classroom had brought back everything. Every little feeling. The jealously of Tori, the love of Beck, the friendship of Cat, the annoyance of Sinjin...  
Standing next to Beck now, Jade could tell their story was over. Sure, another story was just beginning and would be even better, but all the teachings were over. The passion wouldn't be the same. It would be gone.  
"Beck," she said, kissing his lips. "What would you have done without me?"  
He let go of her waste and sat down in a chair. Jade sat on his lap, and kissed him again.  
When the kiss broke off, Beck answered, "I wouldn't have made it. I got you back, Didn't I? I need your drama and crankiness in my life."

_"So you love me again?"__  
__"Who said I stopped?"_

Jade slapped his face playfully. Standing in Hollywood Arts, she realized this was the last time they would ever get a moment like this. The quiet would be gone. So would the beauty. A new class of students, eager to learn and grow, would be sitting in these seats. They'd be busy figuring out their own life and friendships. Beck and Jade wouldn't matter to them.  
"I'm going to miss this place," Jade said looking around. She pictured Cat siting in her chair, and Tori whining about something. She pictured Rex mocking Robbie... It all seemed so long ago. It all was just a small blur in her head.  
"Do you remember when Tori first got here?" Beck asked.  
Jades eyes filled with fire.

_"Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"_

"Yeah," she replied hastily, as Beck laughed.  
"Don't get pissy with me," he said, waggling a finger in her face.  
"Just say whatever your gonna say," she spat, looking at his face.  
"I was gonna say that was the day I realized you were the girl I'd be with forever."

_"Oh my god, how many times do I have to say it? W__e broke up, go out with any girl you want."_

"Tori aside. What about Meredith?"  
Beck eyes gazed Jade's face. Moments like these were so heartbreaking. Jade looked so broken and scared. She was so scared of losing him, and whenever they were alone, he could feel it. He could see the worry in his face.  
"Meredith is the most ANNOYING human being ever. And I'm not just saying that. The date was pure torture."  
Jade laughed. "How about those cupcakes?"  
"They weren't that good either."  
Jade still laughed, clutching onto Becks chest. She was still sitting on his lap.  
"This school has changed you so much. You've blossomed into such a strong, beautiful rose."

"_I don't understand how a person could just go from an A to a D."__  
"__I did in eight grade."_

"Why a rose?" Jade asked, looking at her chest, thinking of her smart comment towards Andre.  
"Roses are absolutely beautiful, and symbolize love. But to pick one, your going to get stuck by many dangerous thorns. It's a struggle. But once you pick it, you never let it go."  
Jade was taken back by Becks honesty. He seemed so sweet and innocent. As if he could never do anything wrong.

"_Sinjin sat on my new scissors."__  
"__Just calm down."__  
"__I'm not gonna calm down! They're bent, they've lost their scis!"_

The both stopped talking as silence crept over them. Such an innocent silence. It was as if they had both understood the importance of this moment.  
"Beck," she said, her eyes full of fear. "What if we lose each other once we leave this place?"  
"I could never lose you."  
It was have if he was all hers forever. She had nothing left to learn about love.  
She had learned it all from him. The answers had been there got her all along.

"Rex didn't tell you, did he?" Beck said, stroking Jade's hair. She was nearly asleep on his chest, her breathing heavy.  
She shook her head no.  
"I got an offer for that college, but I decided to stay here with you."

Jade had known all along.  
It would be her and Beck. Together forever. No one would change that.


End file.
